1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved cigarette lighter keeper and, more particularly, pertains to storing a cigarette lighter after it has been temporarily removed from its receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for receiving and supporting a wide variety of devices and mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for receiving and supporting a wide variety of devices and mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting objects in a temporary location through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for receiving and supporting a wide variety of devices and mechanisms.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,164 to Baucom discloses a device for holding cups, cans and similar articles in vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,908 to Belissaire discloses a clip for instant connection device for a fluid conduit and devices having such a clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,733 to Nagy discloses an automotive accessory mount.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,763 to Sakaguchi discloses a snap-action clip.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 301,976 to Greenhut discloses a holder for broom or similar article.
In this respect, the cigarette lighter keeper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing a cigarette lighter after it has been temporarily removed from its receptacle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cigarette lighter keeper which can be used for storing a cigarette lighter after it has been temporarily removed from its receptacle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.